PATCHWORK FAMILY - It's complicated
by eleventhDoctorOfGallifrey
Summary: When River retrieves an old diary of a girl called Jenny, she tries to find this girl. When the Doctor joins the party, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

River sat in her cell in Stormcage and was reading in an old green book. It was a diary, which was sent to her some days ago. She didn't know who it was from but she thought she would figure it out later. The person who wrote this diary was called Jenny and somehow that name rang a bell. The year mentioned was 6012 (?) and it was like a log book about different adventures, a lot of running and one particular start: She died trying to save her dad but somehow she survived and flew away with a rocket to find new planets and species. Jenny learnt from her dad that she always had a choice and just like him she wanted to save other worlds.  
As she was reading through the diary, River thought, "Somehow this sounds familiar. Where have I heard this before? A legend?" She didn't know why, but she felt, that she had to find this person. River was bored of Stormcage anyway, so she started packing once again. Her guards looked at her in astonishment and asked her what she was doing. Her answer, "To be honest, I'm trying to find a good girl"  
Her vortex manipulator went off with a buzzing sound and in the next second, River found herself on a beautiful planet of humans and hath. She had never seen this species before, but she had heard her husband talk about them. They were half fish and half human, talking through, which seemed like a little water tank in front of their mouth and giving out some bubbling noise. Facing a Hath, River asked, "I am searching for a girl, named Jenny. Do you know her?" Raising his arms in a questioning pose, the Hath said "Blubb?"  
The woman who killed the Doctor knew this species didn't know anything about the girl she tried to find and made her way over to a group of humans. "Hello, boys. Has anyone of you heard of a girl named Jenny? I am desperate to find her."  
"Yes, actually. But it's a long story. She died"  
"Yeah, that's her. Do you know where she is?". The humans were stunned about River's reaction.  
"Well, she said she wanted to see new planets and something about running."  
"Running? Yeah, definitely the girl I like to find. How long is she gone now?"  
"About two or three years? I lost count." River knew that those boys didn't know anything more so she put out the diary again. "If the people on her planet don't know where she is, I have to ask her diary. So… let's see.", flipping through the pages she stopped at one passage, which said something like, "On my way trying to find my dad…".  
Before travelling to every planet in the universe, trying to find that girl, River sat down in a lovely coffee shop. She knew she heard that name and story before, but she had to concentrate to find the links. "Jenny… Jenny… Jenny… I heard that name before… I know she must be more than a friend somehow… She's important...". Suddenly River knew who told her that story. It was such a long time ago but she could remember everything her beloved husband had told her once.  
Now the phrase, "On my way, trying to find my dad…" had a whole new meaning. If Jenny started her journey on the planet River thought her to be, she was in grave danger, because if she was really the Doctor's daughter she had to be clever, really clever. That meant that she wouldn't just go running off into the blue, trying to find him but research first about a species which knew the most about the Time Lord. The species which came to River's mind were the most evil of all: the Daleks. They have fought him so many times that they possibly knew the most about his weaknesses. If Jenny went to Skaro to ask about her father, she would be in grave danger.

* * *

Jenny sat in a cell as well, but her guards were not humans. She laid away her diary in which she had written about her plans on trying to find her father. Imprisoned for many days, she had a lot of time to think. After reading in a book about the fact that the Daleks were the worst enemies of her dad she tried to get some information of them. But instead of answering her questions, they put her in here. Maybe the Daleks thought they could use her as leverage to lure the Doctor to Skaro. But the problem was that her father didn't even know that she was still alive and apparently trapped. So how could he possibly try to save her? Jenny was all on her own. "Oi, tin cans. Leave me out! He won't come!"  
"The Doctor will be exterminated!" The Dalek turned to face her. It's blue eye hovering above the earth and looking straight at Jenny. "The Doctor will come!"  
A cold shiver went down her spine. Jenny didn't want her dad to find out about her imprisonment and come to rescue her. How could he possibly defeat this cruel species? She had seen him in action, running around and saving her planet but it was still hard to believe.  
Just as Jenny wanted to sit down to write some more in her diary her prison door opened and three Daleks entered. "You will come with us!"  
Standing up slowly, Jenny turned towards her imprisoners. "Where do we go?"  
The Daleks didn't answer her question once again, but shoved her out of the cell. They went down dark corridors for miles and miles until they got to a huge room, full of more trash bins.  
"Where is the Doctor?" A big red one, who seemed like the leader, asked her this question.  
"How am I supposed to know? I came here to ask you the exact same question but instead of getting an answer you ask me the same, stupid!" Jenny went angry. Why did they not listen?  
The interrogation went on for a long time until a big crash ended it.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! So, that's the start of my new fanfiction, written with my best friend **'multifunctional fangirl'.** I hope you enjoy it as much reading it as we enjoyed writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When River materialized on Skaro she found herself in a long black corridor. Suddenly she heard a hovering sound and in the next second a Dalek came around the corner. "Intruder! You will be exterminated!"  
"Watch your language!"  
"You are an associate of the Doctor!" River smiled knowingly.  
"A bit more than an associate. I'm his wife! Check your records again!" She aimed her gun towards the Dalek. "Did you know that my weapon has a new app? It's called 'Anti-Dalek' and do you know what it can do?" The Dalek hovered an inch backwards. "You will show mercy? Mercy!"  
Instead of giving an answer River shot the Dalek straight in the eye, which made her enemy float backwards with such force it crashed through a door.

* * *

With a big crash a Dalek broke through the only door in the room. When the smoke cleared away, Jenny was able to see that the trash can was damaged, badly damaged. Everything went silent in the room when everyone noticed a badass woman standing in the door. As Jenny looked at her more closely, she realised this woman had wonderful spacy hair and was holding a gun. She looked directly towards Jenny.

* * *

"Hi honey! That's astonishing! You have the same eyes as your father." Smiling, River made her way towards the girl, she figured out was Jenny. The Daleks didn't made a sound, which was very surprising.  
"You know my father?"  
"Oh, honey. When you did some research on the Doctor, didn't you read that there was one person who knew him better than the Daleks?"  
"Ahem… no." Jenny looked confused.  
"I'm really going to have a word with your father." Putting the gun away, River stood directly in front of Jenny now. "You want to get out of here?"  
"Oh yes, love the running."  
"I figured as much."  
Just as they started to get out of the room they remembered the Daleks. They were surrounded by evil looking tin cans, holding their plumbers in their direction. "You will be exterminated!"  
"Hold on a minute! You really are repeating yourself. But if you kill us, the Doctor will never get here." River hated to say that. She didn't want her love to come here but what choice did she have? They had no means of escaping because her vortex manipulator was recharging. Her only hope was that the Doctor would figure out where she was and would rescue her once again. But River had one problem, she didn't know how to send a message to her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor however sat _not_ in a cell but in his TARDIS, reading an Agatha Christie novel. Oh, she fooled him every time… well… lots of times, well… one time, but it was a very good time. Suddenly the TARDIS started freaking out. Straightening his bow tie the Doctor looked up. "What's wrong, sexy?"  
No answer came. Instead she started to dematerialize and spinning through the Time Vortex. The Doctor started spinning around the controls, trying to figure out what happened and trying to stop it. "Stop it! I do the flying around, that's always me!"  
But the TARDIS didn't hear him or at least didn't want to hear him. Women! They never listen! "Do I have a face that nobody listens to? Again?"  
Just as the Doctor wanted to turn everything off, the TARDIS started to materialize. The Time Lord ran towards the door and opened it. Just as he peeked outside he slammed the door shut again. "What the hell have you done! There are a billion Daleks out there!"  
Just when the Doctor turned towards the TARDIS console he noticed two women standing in the middle of his space ship. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Hello Sweetie, I'm home."  
"And what sort of time do you call this?" There she stood, the woman who killed him but also the woman who he had married. It's complicated.  
"Do you want to stand around here all day or are you planning of getting us away from the Daleks?"  
"Right, sorry." The Doctor ran towards the console and pushed a few buttons. River joined him and started to navigate the TARDIS.  
"You can let me fly her, you know!"  
"Or we can go, where we're supposed to!" The TARDIS materialized once again, this time in a safe environment.  
"We're on earth!" The Doctor yelled. "Why did you get us here?"  
"It's safe. We need to talk"  
"Well, we're not safe. We never are. There are still billion aliens out there trying to kill us. And by the way…" The Doctor turned towards Jenny, "How can you still be alive? River, what have you done?"  
"Me? What should I have done, sweetie?"  
"Alright you two, stop it!" Jenny screamed. "I want to know what is going on. Who are you two? Why did you save me?"  
"Why doesn't she know you?"  
"Different face."  
The Doctor glanced towards Jenny. "First I need to know how you can be alive. I don't want to be rude, but you died."  
"Yes, I know. I was there. But I don't remember you being there."  
"No, suppose not. I looked a bit different at that time."  
"So, who are you?"  
"Take a guess." The Doctor still couldn't believe it was her. He'd given up hope ever to have a child again but there she was. With two hearts, still alive and looking at him expectantly. He glared into her eyes.  
"What were the very first words you ever said in your live?"  
Without hesitation, Jenny said, "Hello, dad."  
"Hello!" the Doctor said grinning and straightening his bow tie.  
A look of confusion was on Jenny's face. "But you're not!"  
"Well… River will explain!"  
"MEN!", River said laughing. "But before I will tell her your whole life story, let's get some tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack Harkness just went for a stroll through Cardiff, when he heard a bit too familiar noise. "No, it can't be!"  
He ran towards the noise and there she stood, the Tardis. "Hello, sexy!" Just when Jack walked slowly towards the time machine a young girl stormed out and bumped right into his chest. He looked down and found himself facing a beautiful woman with blonde, straight hair and astonishing eyes. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"  
The girl blushed. "I'm… Jenny and currently running away from a lunatic who said he's my father. Please help me!"  
Just at this moment Jack saw a man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie walking out of the Tardis. "You aren't flirting with my daughter, are you Jack?"  
"Who are you and where is the Doctor?" Jack asked extremely calm, pulling out his gun.  
"Right, I forgot, different face. Jack, focus! You already figured it out the last time, why not now?"  
Lowering his gun, Jack looked at this man. Could it be? Again?  
"How did you die?"  
"Long story", the Doctor said. "I'll ask again, where you just flirting with my daughter?"  
"She bumped into me and I was just saying hello!"  
"For you, that's flirting!"  
"SHUT UP!" Jenny shouted. "Will someone please tell me, what is going on?"  
At this moment River stepped out of the Tardis, holding a cup of tea. "I made some tea and suddenly all of you were gone!" Looking at Jack she added, "Uh, who is that dashing fellow? I'm professor River Song."  
"Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Stop it! Both of you! River, you remember I'm present, don't you?" the Doctor nearly hissed towards his wife.  
"Oh, sweetie. Just checking if you still love me" She blew him a kiss.  
"I'm quite serious over here. And if you won't tell me who the hell you are, I'll be off. I have better things to do than just standing around while the three of you are flirting. I want to search for my dad!"  
"But you are done searching, my dear. I brought him to you!" River told her calmly, "This is the Doctor"  
"But I know what he looks like"  
"Jenny", the Doctor started to walk slowly towards her, "I'm the Doctor, your father, a Time Lord. When Time Lords are dying they replace every single cell in their body, changing their appearance. But the memories remain the same. This is what happened to me. I changed."  
He flopped his hair out of his eyes and looked at Jenny expectantly.  
Jenny wasn't sure what she should think about this man. She knew that Time Lords had two hearts, just like her and that they were great warriors. But Jenny needed proof.  
"Proof you're you. Tell me something, only my father knows."  
"We met during a war. A war, everyone thought it has already gone on for centuries but in reality those were only a few weeks. You were replicated from one of my cells, making you my daughter. I helped your race and the Hoth to get along and during that process you died. And yet… here you are! How?"  
"Sweetie…", River touched her husband gently on the shoulder, "We better get going"  
But the Doctor didn't seem to hear her. "Jenny, please! Tell me how you survived"  
He couldn't say more because now there were dozens of Daleks floating from the sky.  
"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR? THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"  
Jenny, Jack and River looked towards the sky in horror. When they spun around to face the Doctor, he was already gone and with him the Tardis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the Doctor knew who he had to face, his oldest instinct kicked in. He had to safe the ones he loved, even if that meant to sacrifice himself. He would not loose either of them. Not again. While Jenny, River and Jack were watching in terror as the Doctor's oldest enemy descended from the sky, he ran straight for the Tardis. He closed the doors and hurried to the main console, hoping the others wouldn't notice his disappearance for a while.

He let the Tardis dematerialize before either his wife or daughter would be able to follow him. The Doctor spun around the console fanatically, pressing buttons and pulling levers with a concerned face. He was searching for the main ship of the Daleks to take them out from the core.

As soon as the Tardis found the Doctor's plan out, she protested and tried to shut off.

"Oi, sexy!" the Doctor shouted as his time machine, "Stop this! You know I have to do this."

Suddenly he went dangerously calm.

"Don't play games with me, don't ever ever think you're capable of that. You know I will try everything to stop the Daleks and nothing you do, will prevent this. So you can either stand against or with me and I'd prefer the second."

For a long time nothing happened. The Doctor, pressing his palms against the console, slowly shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly life came back into the Tardis and she started spinning again.

The Doctor laughed in enlightenment, a huge grin spreading across his face but as soon as he looked on the monitor, he let out an angry shout. The Tardis wasn't heading towards the Dalek's ship. She was heading in the exact opposite direction, to bring the Doctor to safety, far away from any danger and crash landed on an island in a different version of reality.

The Tardis didn't want to let the Doctor walk into a trap. The others would surely survive without him somehow…

* * *

"Where did he go?" Jenny asked once again while the three of them were running down a narrow alley to escape the Daleks.

It has been a strange day so far. After being interrogated by big alien salt shakers, being abducted by yet another crazy alien in a bow tie, who claimed to be her father, she was now running again. Running again from the trash bins. But this time she was not alone. Jenny didn't know how much she could trust them. And apparently the only one who could safe them all, her "would-be-father", ran off. Jenny was still not convinced that this madman was the same man as the one she rand and fought with so long ago.

While the woman with the space hair and the handsome stranger were convinced that the madman went off to fight the Daleks, Jenny thought that he ran off, hiding.

He didn't seem brave enough to fight in the first place and to think that he could save them all? Yeah right… This man really didn't seem like Jenny's father, not one bit, firstly, his appearance. A Bowtie? Really? He had more fashion sense the last time. And her father would never run away.

River, Jack and Jenny came to a stop at the end of the alley. They hid behind a huge container, catching their breath. Above their heads Daleks flew around, still searching for them. Behind the container it was dark and Jenny allowed herself to sit down for a bit. Looking between her two new allies she asked between two short breaths, "So anyway, who are you guys?"

"Oh, Sweetie, haven't you figured that out yet? I'm Professor River Song and that handsome fellow is apparently the famous Captain Jack Harkness"

"Are you flirting with me? What would your husband say?" Jack said with a grin.

Jenny let out a gasp, "Hang on! Who is married to whom? And stop flirting! I will not have flirting companions!"

"You know who you remind me of?" River asked "My second wife! Or was it my mother? I always get those two mixed up…"

* * *

River would have gone on with teasing and flirting forever but she was reminded of her situation as soon as a Dalek appeared at the end of the street.

Her first instinct would have been to turn around to look at the Doctor but she was soon reminded that he wasn't there. How could he just leave her? He knew exactly that he was better off with her. What if he gets himself killed? No, stop! Don't think about that.  
To turn her thoughts into another direction she looked at the Dalek again. Instead of running away again, River stepped out in the street, confronting the Dalek. Jenny and Jack wanted to stop her but they were too astonished to move by what followed.

As soon as the Dalek saw the Professor, he hovered towards her, gun and plumber aiming at River. "You will be exterminated!"

"Oh, come on. You don't remember who I am? Doesn't surprise me if I think about the size of your brain" River said calmly while reloading her gun.

"Who are you?" the Dalek asked as he stopped several meters before River.

"Check your records."

The time the Dalek needs to search his memory core for data about River Song seemed like an eternity. After some very long seconds he said in his creaking voice,

"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's."

"I'm River Song. Check your records again."

With a sly smile River aimed her gun towards her enemy.

"Mercy."

"Say it again."

"Mercy!"

"One more time."

"Mercy!"

River shot the Dalek with her gun, especially designed for her for destroying Daleks.

Jenny and Jack were too stunned to realize what just had happened.

"You just… killed a Dalek?" Jack said. "You are the only woman in existence to make a Dalek beg for mercy, twice. Respect"

"Thank you, my dear. I'm not the Doctor's wife without reason. We have to go they might know our position by now."

And they ran again.

 **A/N:** Well... that took a while. But my excuse is good... sort of... I've been busy with school. There you have it. I hope you still enjoy the story of my best friend and me and that you will continue reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner but I cannot promise anything.  
Thank you to all my new readers and subscribers and to my best friend who helps me come up with ideas for the you all soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was just another regular day on Ogygia when Calypso was awoken by an extremely loud noise. Surprised, the immortal girl sat up in her bed and wondered what had crash landed on her island once again. A demigod? A god? Or just another stupid metal piece of junk? She walked out of her cave into the bright sunlight. Before walking towards the smoke which was curling up into the air, Calypso took a deep breath of the morning air. Even if Ogygia was sort of her prison, for she could never leave it as part of her punishment, she loved the island. Calypso had decorated every inch with various sorts of flowers, trees and vegetables so she always had something to eat. Even her big cave was decorated with great stile. Well… she has had many centuries to make the island her home.

After stretching her muscles in the sunlight, Calypso made her way towards the smoke. As she got closer she realized that many trees and flowers made way for an enormous crater and in its middle stood a strange wooden blue box,(with strange signs on "P-O-L-I-C-E-B-O-X"). Calypso had never seen anything like it. It didn't look like it could fly. She carefully made her way down the crater and observed the blue box. When she reached the door she tried to open it. It didn't work.

After several attempts to move the box (it was far too heavy) she gave up and started to climb the walls of the crater. Just as she turned her back she heard a slow creak. Calypso turned around and saw that one door of the box opened slightly and a man came out. He really didn't look well. He was leaning hard against the door frame and took heavy breaths. One hand was pressed against his head whilst the other tried to support him from not falling over. The man stumbled and crashed onto the floor. He made several attempts to stand up but always landed face first in the dirt. Calypso waited for him to come to his senses but he just kept lying there. The immortal girl slowly walked towards the man. She tried to shake him, so that he would be conscious again but it was no use. A brown flop of hair covered his face. With a gentle gesture she swiped his hair away and gasped. He was extremely handsome! "But he's not a god or demigod." , she thought to herself " Although he can't be a human, too. Just doesn't feel like it." She would do anything to nurse him back to health and because it seemed that he really crash landed with the box of his, because heavy dark smoke ascended from the inside, Calypso hoped that he would stay with her forever!

* * *

Everything was black. It surrounded him like a big nice warm coat. He felt save. Painless, he floated through strange dreams. Dreams, about three humans who were running from strange objects. He kind of felt worried for those three. Who were they? The woman with the space hair just turned around and started shooting at something. He wanted to yell at her to stop and start running but he couldn't say why. He knew that he had feelings for her, strong feelings. Where had he seen her before? Was there a connection between them? And the younger one… with long blonde hair. As he looked at her he felt a twinge of sadness and bitterness. Why? The third one was a man, tall and muscular, definitely handsome. But at the way he moved while running from the shots fired behind him, he could see that this man wasn't afraid to be shot at and die. Why?  
So many questions and he couldn't answer one of them. He couldn't even answer the most important one: who was he himself? What was his name?  
He was floating through darkness once again when at some point he heard something. Was there someone singing? Yes, definitely. Someone was singing in a soft voice.

He concentrated on the voice and used it like a rope to pull himself out of the darkness. Slowly he grew more and more aware of his surroundings; the smell of fresh baked bread, mixed with the sweet smell of flowers and, was that really cinnamon? The soft voice added with the rustling of the wind and the noise of the ocean. He still couldn't open his eyes but slowly he remembered everything. He could answer every single question he had had before. He was the Doctor! His original name came to his senses again, next to memories of the three humans he saw in his dreams. Dear lord… were they still chased by the Daleks? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that the Tardis shut down and crash landed somewhere…

"Are you awake?"

The Doctor noticed that the singing had stopped. But the same voice had asked him that question. He tried to open his eyes once more. He _had_ to know where he was and then rescue his friends! With a flutter his eye lids slowly opened. As the Time Lord regained his focus he saw the owner of the beautiful voice. She had caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a face that somehow appeared to be timeless. She looked young but her eyes had seen many tides (and years go by). The smell of cinnamon, the Doctor had noticed before, seemed to be streaming from her.

"Obviously", the Doctor tried to say with a hoarse voice. He tried to sit up but a flood of pain washing over his entire body stopped him.

"Easy there. Lie down again." The girl gently pushed him down again. The Doctor felt soft pillows underneath his head. He looked around and saw that he was lying in a huge cave, decorated with excellent taste.

"Where exactly am I?" the Doctor asked.

"You're on Ogygia."

A stunned silence spread between the two. In just a few seconds every known fact of the island Ogygia rattled through the Doctor's brains. Also the fact, that it was fiction. It couldn't be real. Could it? He must still be dreaming.

"Oh, then you're supposed to be Calypso? Right, very clever."

"Yes, I am Calypso", the girl said with a sheepish grin.

"Let's just say I believe you. Let's just say this whole Greek mythology thing is real… how did I get here?"

Suddenly the Doctor grew quiet. "Where is my Tardis?"

"Your what now? And I am real, alright? I rescued you and yes, the Greek gods are real although I often enough wish that they weren't."

The Doctor tried to sit up again, more slowly this time and stood up. The girl supported him with an arm around his waist until he stood steady enough. He took some stiff steps until the pain was acceptable enough to be ignored.

"Right, time to explore, find my Tardis and find the truth about you and this island. Because you surely can't be…"

He stopped midsentence as he noticed that this girl was doing… well… was doing magic, partly with her hands but mostly with her voice. She sang of her life long past. Her life as daughter of the Titan Atlas, condemned to stand by his side during the first Titan war and then banned from the victors, the gods, to this island, Ogygia. She can never leave it.

As her song ended, the Doctor had tears in his eyes. He quickly hid them and with a sad smile he looked at Calypso. Now he was sure, that she really was an immortal girl, living on a cursed island.

His sadness quickly flew away as he started to ask her questions about the gods. He jumped around her like a young puppy, who found his first precious bone. She tried to answer every question but had to stop after a while as the repertoire of questions of the Time Lord wouldn't quite stop.

"Now it's my turn to ask." Calypso interrupted the Doctor.

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

The Doctor turned from quirky to serious in an instant. He grew angry with himself to let him getting carried away from his real problems this easily. He knew he had to get back, but he hadn't even found the Tardis yet, not that he had been looking. The Doctor wanted to fix his bow tie but then froze. It wasn't there! He looked down at himself. What was he wearing?! The Doctor was wearing some sort of white line cloth with no bow tie or suspenders whatsoever! (He touched the top of his head searching, but …) He didn't even wear a fez! The Time Lord turned around to look at Calypso.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I burned them." she answered with that sheepish grin of hers.

"WHAT?" the Doctor stammered, "How could you have burned them? My… my bowtie…!"

Now he knew that he needed to find the Tardis quickly to put on his extra clothes. He couldn't be running around like some lunatic! Although Amy would think so anyway. Amy… She was also on earth somewhere. He had to save all of them.

"Where is my Tardis?"

"You haven't answered any of my questions yet!" Calypso started to protest.

"I may answer them but now, please, please, I have to find my Tardis to change outfits and then save my friends! How many days have passed since I got here?"

"Time is difficult on Ogygia. You may have been here for days, weeks or even several months. Why do you want to leave me again? They always leave."

The Doctor stayed still. "They? Who are they?"

"The heroes that stranded here before. Now and then the gods give me a male demigod hero as company. But they only send me those heroes who they know cannot stay with me because they have to save someone they dearly love. Even if they enjoy their stay here with me, they always have to leave. Even Percy Jackson left me!"

"Who now?"

"Nevermind. So you also want to abandon me? Who do you have to save?" she asked with a shaky and angry voice, "Your girlfriend? Maybe even the whole world?"

"Actually, it's the whole universe."

"Liar!" Calypso grew extremely angry now, "You were half dead when I found you, stumbling out of that stupid box of yours and this is how you thank me?"

The only thing the Doctor could do is watch in astonishment at the small girl. She looked so young but was probably even older than him. He didn't want to make her angry.

"I'm sorry, Calypso. I would ask you to come with me but the universe I come from is in grave danger. You wouldn't be safe there and anyway, I don't know if it is possible for you to come into my Tardis, giving your banishment and all. But I do know something that will help you in your future. There will be a demigod who will not let you down. You will leave this island and live happy days with said man. It won't be a man you'd expect to love but you will. But now, please, tell me where my blue box is."

By the end of the Doctor's little speech his hands held Calypso's face in their midst and he looked deep into her dark eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears but she held them back. She was so much stronger than she looked. Slowly, Calypso nodded, took the Doctor's hand and guided him through a thick jungle of trees.

Suddenly, there was a huge crater and in its middle, stood the Tardis, scuffed and dirty but still in one piece.

"Alright, the easy part of finding her is done." The Doctor muttered to himself, "The difficult part of convincing her to take me back home has yet to come."

The Doctor looked towards Calypso who was deep in thought, probably about his prediction of her future.

"Good bye, Calypso. I'm so, so sorry, but trust me, my words will come true."

And with those last words the Doctor entered his beloved Tardis.

* * *

 **AN: That was rather quick, don't you think? I just had to put the Percy Jackson fandom in there. Hands up, who understood who I ment when the Doctor was talking about Calypso's future?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading that and see you all soon ;)**


End file.
